


Invite

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: The Strange Gang [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: El finds out that one of her friends has a crush on Dustin, and comes up with a plan.





	Invite

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly to introduce Dustin future girlfriend Philippa to the series. She's cool! 
> 
> Tumblr: @ghostlykath 
> 
> Send me prompts!

It was a typical lunch period. They were all gathered together at their usual table, Mike and El sharing lunches while Will picked french fries off of Dustin’s try. Lucas had brought extra food from home to share with Max, who always forgot to pack her own lunch. They were chatting easily about their plans for that weekend, when-

“Hi.” 

They all looked up in unison, and standing there was Philippa MacPhearson. They had definitely never expected her to come near their table; sure, she might have been in the same grade as them, but she was the freshman cheerleading captain. What did she want with them? 

El smiled. “Hello Philippa. Would you like to sit with us?” All her friends turned to look at her, confused. How did El know her?

“Yeah. Thanks Jane.” She sank down into the seat beside Dustin and smiled at the group. “So, what were you guys talking about?” 

Mike glanced at El, and then back at Philippa. “We, uh, have a Dungeons and Dragons campaign scheduled for this weekend, and we just had a few logistics we had to go over.” 

“Oh, cool. I don’t know a lot about Dungeons and Dragons, but Jane has told me a little bit in art class. If you don’t mind another person joining, I would love to see it in action.” Philippa poked at her mashed potatoes and smiled at them. 

They all exchanged a look, but it was El who spoke up. “Of course, we would love to have you join us. Right, Mike?” she said, looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

He sighed and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds cool.” He went on to give her his address, and told her that she could show up Saturday morning at 9:00, if she wanted to see how they started. 

\---

 

That night, Mike and El were outside on the Hopper-Byers back porch, snuggled up together on the porch swing under a thick blanket, each of them holding a mug of hot cocoa. 

“El, why do you want Philippa to come to the campaign?” Mike blurted out, looking at her. “Why are you teaching her about Dungeons and Dragons? El, she’s different than us, we-” 

El looked up at him with a steely gaze. “ _ We _ need to be accepting of other people, Mike. There is a reason she is interested in our group, but she has been for a long time, secretly.” She turned so she could see him better, and let out a deep breath. “She likes Dustin, Mike.” 

Mike sat up a bit, nearly spilling his drink. “What do you mean, she likes Dustin?” 

“She like-likes him. As more than a friend. She was asking me about Dungeons and Dragons so that she might be able to talk to him about something he is comfortable talking about,” El said, words spilling out. “She thinks he is cute. She wants to kiss him. It’s  _ adorable _ .” 

He sat there in shock, staring at her. “Well… I mean, Dustin deserves happiness, just as much as the rest of us. If you think this will work… I trust you.” 

“Thank you.” She settled back against him and sipped at the smooth, hot liquid.

 

\---

 

Saturday morning, Philippa showed up right on time wearing tight jeans and a Pac-Man t-shirt under a heavy flannel. “My mom wanted to make sure I stayed warm,” she explained to El as she walked inside. “She was also a little confused about me spending my Saturday watching your campaign, but I explained to her how cool it sounded.” 

El smiled at her. “I’m glad you’re here. The guys are already downstairs. I put your chair next to Dustin’s.” 

“Jane, thank you again for this…” Philippa blushed. “I don’t know how to repay you!” 

“You do not have to repay me, you are my friend,” El said matter-of-factly, taking Philippa’s hand and pulling her towards the basement stairs. “C’mon, they’re waiting for us.” 

 

\--- 

 

The day was spent easily, as it often was. Philippa fit in surprisingly well, only asking questions during the short breaks that Mike allowed. She even made a snack run downstairs, returning to tell them that Mrs. Wheeler had ordered pizza. Around 5:00 the campaign finished, and all seven teenagers sank back into their chairs. 

“This… has been the most exciting day of my life,” Philippa said, turning to look at Dustin. “What you did there, with your sword? Coolest shit I’ve ever heard in my life. Damn, I wanna make a character and play now.” 

Dustin was blushing. “Well… Dungeonmaster, what do you say?” 

Mike looked around the table and nodded. “Let’s do it.” They all cheered happily, and Philippa grinned at them. She and El shared a special smile, because it truly was the start of something new. 


End file.
